


Nightmares

by MidnightOwl (beewitch)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Nightmares, Tentatoddweek, tentatodd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beewitch/pseuds/MidnightOwl
Summary: Jason dreams about his last day as Robin.Tentatodd Week day one: Nightmares.





	Nightmares

Sprawled across the floor, he felt so exposed, felt like he was on _display_. Everything hurt. Foot steps echoed as someone paced around him, and he whimpered as the next blow came, a burst of agony across his shoulder. A high cackle pierced the air. He began to panic, for how could he not recognise that laugh? It had been all he’d dreamed of since crawling out of his grave.

  
Horrified, he tried to crawl away. But his limbs moved so slowly, felt so heavy. Bile rose in his throat as the Joker smiled even wider before stepping down on his throat, crowbar raised high. Not again, please, he silently begged. He couldn’t see this, wanted desperately for things this time to change, to see Batman burst through that door in time just once.

He screamed as the bar fell -

And jolted awake in bed. Trembling, he sobbed. Phantom bruises from the crowbar ached as he curled in on himself. He felt so small, so weak. A gentle tendril slid over his side, followed by another. More of his tentacles appeared, slowly wrapping around himself, cradling him, making him feel less alone. They began to rock him ever so slightly until his sobs turned to hiccoughs, and eventually he fell silent. Not quite asleep, he wouldn’t risk facing that nightmare again tonight, but at least calmer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a long time since I wrote anything, so I’m sorry this is so short! I keep changing bits since it’s not up to my old standard, but it’s already a day late so I figured I’d post it already.


End file.
